Last Moment
by hAppY. LoLLipOp.nya
Summary: All she had left was a minute or less. And she still had so much to say. One-shot of extra things that happened when Hachikuji Mayoi left.


It was almost time.

Mayoi knew. She had to leave Earth soon, _now_.

She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay so badly. Where she could silently watch over the parents she left behind. Where she could see how her friends' lives would end up. Where she could spend time with Ononoki-chan, who she just only became friends with, a girl who's a fellow apparition.

Where she could stay with Araragi Koyomi.

But these were all just wishes, and there was no choice left but to go to the Afterlife.

If she was to be honest, the only reason she was still here was because he was. The boy that she had fallen in love with was here on Earth. And unlike most, he could see her, hear her, feel her. Sure, he would harass her sometimes, but he never considered what the people around him would think of him, battling with what seemed to be air. He didn't think about himself, he only thought of others.

She knew that he went into the future to try to save her. He didn't think of the consequences. All he thought about was saving her from dying.

There's no need for her to be worried. He has so many people around him who care and love him so much. Some love him more than she does. They'll care for him even after she's gone.

If only she could tell them thank you.

Suddenly, Mayoi felt time freeze. She felt as though she was getting torn apart into pieces. And she found herself in front of eight different people.

Senjougahara Hitagi.

Oshino Shinobu.

Araragi Karen.

Araragi Tsukihi.

Kanbaru Suruga.

Sengoku Nadeko.

Hanekawa Tsubasa.

Oshino Meme.

Their names flowed into Mayoi's mind, the names of people she's never met or spoken with before. She then realized.

These are people important to Araragi-kun.

God has decided to grant her last wish of saying thank you to these people.

She looked at Senjougahara Hitagi. "Take care of Araragi-kun after I'm gone, okay? You're his girlfriend, and I know he loves you more than anything in this world. I'm sure you return his feelings just as strongly. Stay that way."

Mayoi wasn't sure, but it seemed like Senjougahara smiled.

Next was Shinobu-san. "You're probably the greatest partner that Araragi-kun could ever have. Please continue to be the wonderful partner you are."

Shinobu tilted her head back and claimed, "Of course I'm the greatest partner."

The Fire Sisters were in front of her now. "I wish I was able to have sisters like you... Fighting for justice, and burning bright, like fire. Protect your brother with the power you two hold."

The two sisters nodded at the same time.

Kanbaru-san, one of the few humans who could see her. "Don't be too harsh of Araragi-kun, 'kay? But I know you care for him too... Let him know there are people he can talk to out there."

Kanbaru smiled. "No promises."

Sengoku Nadeko, a girl turned into a god. "You want to kill him so badly, don't you... He cares for you too, you know."

Nadeko just sits there, snakes slithering around her head.

Another girl who can see Mayoi. "You were Araragi-kun's first love. You still love him, and use your knowledge to help him. You know everything."

Hanekawa smiled. "I don't know everything, I just know what I know."

And the man that she'd never seen before. Oshino Meme. Even though she's never seen him, Mayoi knew that the reason this was all able to happen was him. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, Araragi-kun would've never been able to be human again. None of the rest of us would be saved. We would've had a hole in our hearts, forever waiting for him. It was because of you that Araragi-kun could be human again. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The man, Oshino Meme, smiled. "You know what you have to do."

Mayoi was back in the next moment. Ononoki-chan was in front of her, as though she knew what Mayoi wanted to do. Mouthing a small "thank you," Mayoi climbed Ononoki-chan's shoulders. She advanced towards Araragi-kun while talking about that running gag they did ever arc. He agreed to do it one last time, and he turned around.

She kissed him.

It was her first kiss. It tasted like tears. She was crying so much. She wished she could stay this way forever, but that wouldn't be possible. It was time for her to go.

"I'm sorry," Mayoi said, tears quietly running down her cheeks. "I bit my tongue."

And then she was gone.

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading this. I'm hAppY. (don't ask), call me Lolli. This is my first story, and I hope you R&R! Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
